People often live extremely busy lives. Their daily activities may include going to work, taking care of children, maintaining a home, and participating in sports and other recreational activities. In a single day, a person might be in an automobile commuting to and from work and traveling between activities, walking in and out of the workplace, home, and stores, and meeting with various colleagues, family, and friends. To facilitate the completion of many of these tasks and in an attempt to bring some level of organization to their daily activities, many people carry personal electronic devices such as cellular telephones, personal data assistants (PDAs), and pagers. In some instances, because these electronic devices have allowed people to operate more efficiently, these devices have also allowed people to pack even more activities into their daily routine.
With the many activities that a person encounters during a day, a week, and a month, it becomes increasingly difficult to recall where and when many of these activities took place. Some people may have difficulty remembering where they were when they saw or heard something interesting. For example, a person may remember that she was talking to a certain friend on the phone when she passed a restaurant that she is interested in going to, but she cannot remember when she saw it, where it was, or when and where she was when she was talking to the friend on the telephone. Additionally, it would be helpful for a person to have access to information regarding the geographic areas in which she or someone else most commonly travels under varying circumstances in order to more efficiently plan her daily routine.